Flaming Twin Dragons
by Krazy Khyd
Summary: This story follows my OC Joshimomaru and his adventures before and as a Fairy Tail mage. Crappy summary but please give the story a shot. My first fanfic. Rated T for language. Discontinued. Sorry...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Prologue**

*†*†*†*†*†*

 _'Fuck! Shit! Fuck!'_ thought the hooded figure being pursued. _'The hell is wrong with this woman?!'_ he thought. He dodged a low hanging branch in hopes that it would slow her down. "Stop, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to thank you!" shouted the redhead warrior chasing the hooded figure. She slashed her way through the low hanging branch that the figure just dodged. _'Put away that damn sword and maybe I'll stop'_ , he replied mentally. He didn't reply but instead favouring speeding up. He looked ahead of him and saw that the forest got denser and that was his only way of losing her without giving away his identity. His legs were now burning him from being chased for close to half an hour now, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the redheaded warrior chasing him haven't broken a sweat yet. He shouted, "Monster!" as he sped up once more.

The redhead came to a screeching halt as she surveyed the area for the monster, upon not sensing any immediate danger; she turned back to the figure only to find him several hundred feet ahead of her.

"Damn, he tricked me!" The now enraged redheaded warrior yelled, _'No one tricks me and gets away with it'_ she thought. " _ **Requip! Flight Armour!**_ " She shouted and was engulfed in a bright light as she changed her armour. As the light subsided, she was donned in a cheetah patterned suit with cheetah patterned cat ears. _(A/N I'm too lazy to describe Erza's armours)_ This gave her a massive speed boost. Within seconds, she was only a hundred feet away from the hooded figure and was closing in fast. The hooded male sensed her approaching quickly and glanced over his shoulder.

"Shit! How the hell did she catch up so quickly?!" he yelled as he prepared a spell. " _ **Fire**_ … _ **Flare**_!" he shouted over the wind that was a result of them moving at such high speeds and was soon engulfed in a bright flame-like light. The redhead shielded her eyes, as the light was very intense, and slowed to a stop. When the bright light subsided, the hooded male was nowhere to be found. The redhead planned on searching for him but decided against it as it was getting dark. She turned around and followed the trail of destruction back to where she started chasing him. In the clearing ahead of her lied the charred body of a giant dragon like creature. She accepted a job to subdue the wyvern but upon arrival, she saw the hooded figure delivering the finishing blow and decided to watch. When the wyvern lay unmoving, she decided to thank him but – unknown to her – she came on too aggressive. _'That's how I ended up chasing him through the forest'_ she thought with a small smile. _'I must admit, it was quite the exercise'_ she added as she left to report the mission's success, well, failure, or whatever it is, to the mayor.

 **Flashback**

" _Come on you lousy bird-lizard-creature, whatever the hell you are, can't you catch a simple human?" taunted Joshi as he dodged a swipe from the wyvern's claw, "Miss me!" he yelled as he ducked another swipe. The wyvern hissed in frustration as its meal kept evading its attempts of maiming him. This is how it had been over the past fifteen or so minutes, the wyvern would attack and its prey would doge and deal damage to its underside and retreating to a safer distance before the wyvern could attack again._

" _Sucks to be a non-elemental wyvern, huh?" Joshi said before he flipped over another attempt at decapitating him and landing a flaming kick on the back of its head. "Well, its time I finished this, as much as I enjoy using you as a punching bag, I have places to go, things to see and food to eat. Sayonara!" he yelled with a maniacal grin as he dashed forward and slammed both his fists into the wyvern's stomach with enough force to pierce it before setting it ablaze from the inside out. The wyvern let out an ear shattering shriek before collapsing, unmoving, at Joshi's feet. Joshi let out a sigh of relief before turning and spotting the redhead at the edge of the clearing. Both stood unmoving as they stared at the other, in a panicked state, Erza made the first move, "Don't move!" she yelled and raised an arm as if an attempt to grab him._

" _Oh hell nah!" Joshi yelled before he turned and sprinted to the opposite side of the clearing with the redhead hot on his tail._

 **Joshi: Y'all know what happened next. Right? Right?!**

 **Flashback end**

A few miles from that clearing, a lone male wearing a hooded red sleeveless coat was seen resting against a huge tree at the edge of a clearing. He pulled back the hood to reveal jet black hair with two bangs framing his face with a touch of silver at the tips. His hair was slicked back reaching just below his neck. "Who knew Fairy Tail's Titania was this fast? I heard rumours and all about her but, damn! That was a hell of a chase" he thought out loud. "Don't you think so Khyd?" He asked expecting his partner and best friend to answer.

Silence.

When he got no reply, he started to look around for his friend. "Well fuck," he said to himself as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "Guess I lost him, I think I should signal him" He walked to the middle of the clearing and shot a few balls of fire into the air hoping it would signal his friend.

 **With Khyd**

 _'That was a nice nap'_ thought Khyd as he awoke. "Hey Joshi, we should get going!" He looked around to see his friend but didn't see him. He only saw the charred body of the monster. "Shit, I think I lost him" Khyd thought out loud with a dejected look. He looked to the sky and saw a few balls of fire explode in the air. "Looks like I found him" he said to himself with a grin. " _ **Speed**_ _**Magic! Third Gear!**_ " And with that he took off leaving a trail of dust and a small crater in his wake. A few seconds later he passed an absent minded Erza at neck breaking speeds making her skirt flutter in the air. Erza snapped back to reality and looked in the direction that the speedster was heading and sighed. "I have to get back to the guild so I'll just ignore that". With that she headed to the village.

A few seconds later, Khyd slowed to a halt in front of Joshi. "Why'd you leave me you jerk!?" He demanded to know.

"I was being chased by Titania, what'd you expect me to do? I didn't even realise you weren't here until a minute ago when I asked _you_ a question only to remember that you were dozing off in a tree far from here" Joshi replied before muttering "lazy bastard." Under his breath. After a while, Joshi looked up at the sky and thought about what they were going to do tomorrow. "You know," Joshi began, "I think we're gonna meet _him_ tomorrow" he finished with a small smile.

"You think so?"

"Yep, definitely" he replied with a confident grin.

*†*†*†*†*†*

 _And this is the end of the first chapter, hopefully the other chapters will be longer than this and more interesting. Review, favourite and follow please, I'd really appreciate them. Hope you enjoyed it._

 _P.S. I don't have an update schedule so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up._

 _P.P.S. After rereading this chapter, I found a few flaws and added a little more details. I think that is what helped with the low supporters turn out._

 _P.P.P.S. I think how authors end their stories are getting a bit cliché, like "Khyd out" or whatever, so I'll change mine._

 _P.P.P.P.S. I'm going to stop yammering now._

 _My first fanfic._

 _Umm, I'm not here? It's a work in progress._

 _ **EDITED: 5/5/2016**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Encounter**

*†*†*†*†*†*

"Damnit Joshi! That's the last time I'll ever let you lead!" Shouted a pissed Khyd.

"Stop complaining you big baby! I'm not that bad of a navigator." He replied sheepishly. "Besides, it's not like they could take us anyway."

"Well you do have a point there" Khyd commented.

They were currently surrounded by close to thirty vulcans, around twenty of them were knocked out with burns and other wounds all over their bodies. "This was fun, I haven't gotten this much exercise in ages." Commented Khyd while stretching.

"That's because you're lazy and don't train as often as I do." Replied Joshi as he dodged a punch from a vulcan and delivered a flaming punch to it's face that knocked it out cold. "It's not being lazy, it's called being sane, only a crazy person would ever do the find of training you do, how do you expect me to lift a 250 lbs boulder?" Retorted Khyd as he flew around two vulcans causing the to collide head first into each other and pass out. "At least learn to wield a sword or something so that you'll be able to protect yourself better than you can now. What if something happens and I'm not able to protect you?" Joshi asked as he judo flipped a vulcan over his shoulder into a group of five and threw a fireball at the rendering them unconscious. "Let's make a deal, you learn to wield a weapon and I'll do only half of my regular training as long as you're training with me. Hell, I'll even be your sparring partner until you find someone else or you decide that you will be fine on your own." Joshi offered as he finished the last vulcan by toying with it by dodging all its attacks causing it to become exhausted and passed out from exhaustion. "So what's your answer buddy?" Khyd thought about it for a few moments before he looked up and gave an answer. "Fine, I'll take you up on your offer but I have my rules, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say partner." Joshi replied with a grin. "Now fly up there and see if you spot Hargeon, I'm starving!" Joshi shouted while holding his stomach.

 **Hargeon train station**

*†*†*†*†*†*

"Ummm, Sir...? Is he ok? Asked the train's conductor as he tried to get a pink haired teen to get off the train. "Aye! He always gets like this!" Replied a talking blue cat. "Natsu, we're here! Hargeon!"

"I'm never riding the train again..." Mumbled the pink haired teen. "Give me a minute Happy."

"Aye! You say that all the time." Sated Happy as he walked out of the train, "if the info was correct, Salamander should be in this town." He mumbled as he continued to walk in the station. "S-save meeee!" Shouted Natsu as the train left the station. "It departed." Happy said with a sigh as he watched the train in the distance.

 **Elsewhere**

"Eeeh!? There's only one magic shop in this town?" Asked a distressed busty blonde. "I guess this was a total waste then."

"This town relies on fishing as only 10% of its citizens use magic. This store caters to traveling mages like yourself," replied the store owner. "There are items that might interest you, like this colorS, it's really popular among you young females." He continued.

"Have that already," replied the blonde, "I'm looking for powerful gate keys."

"'Gate keys'?" Parroted the owner, "those are rare." The blonde continued to kook around until something caught her attention." Ahh!" She gasped in delight, "the key for the little doggy, Nicholas!"

"That one's not powerful at all." Deadpanned the owner.

"Yeah, so? I was looking for it." She retorted. "So how much is it?* she asked with a smile. "20,000 jewels." Answered the owner.

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you," replied the blonde, "how much did you say?"

"20,000 jewels." Replied the owner. The blonde decided to step up her game so she sat atop the counter and tried her charms on him. "How much really is it you wonderful old man~?" She asked the man.

 **A few minutes later**

"I can't believe he only knocked off 1000 jewels," she fumed, "are my looks only worth a thousand jewels?" She continued walking until she heard some noise and saw a crowd surrounding a figure. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself. She heard a woman ask what's happening, and heard another tell her that Salamander has come to their town. "Salamander? The blonde asked herself until it clicked. "The mage who is said to use fire magic you can't buy in a store! He's actually here!?" She asked as she ran into the crowd.

 **With Natsu and Happy**

"I ended up riding the train again," complained Natsu as he and Happy walked into town, "and to top it off, we don't have any money because _somebody_ used it to buy _fish._ "Happy was about to retort, but Natsu cut him off asking, "hey Happy, this Salamander is Igneel right?"

"Yeah, I doubt that Salamander is anything but a fire dragon." Happy replied.

"Salamander-sama! Burn me! Salamander!" Were the shouts that were suddenly heard. Happy and Natsu looked at each other before grinning and dashing off to meet Igneel. Meanwhile the blonde was was currently at the front of the circle of girls going crazy for Salamander. Her heart was beating like crazy and she had hearts in her eyes. 'I wonder what is causing me to act like this? Is it because he's a famous mage? Is it that... Could it be? Love at first sight!' She thought. Salamander turned to her and winked causing her to almost melt into a puddle. "Igneel!" All of a sudden she snapped out of whatever spell she was under. She looked to the source of the sound and saw a pink haired teen. "Who the fuck are _you?_ " He asked.

"Why, I'm the great Salamander!" Replied Salamander as he struck a pose, only to find the teen walking away from him. "He already left!?" He asked.

"Show some respect to Salamander-sama!" yelled the girls as they proceeded to beat up Natsu.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked Natsu as they randomly hit him.

"It's ok ladies," stated Salamander as he tried to calm them down which got comments along the lines of 'he's so kind' and 'OK Salamander-sama.' Salamander then proceeded to offer his autograph to Natsu who turned it down only to end up with a bump on his head and him being tossed into some trash. "I'm leaving ladies," Salamander stated which caused the girls to start whining and asking why he had to leave so soon. "I'm having a party on my yacht later tonight and you're all invited. _**"Red carpet"**_ he stated as he summoned some pinkish colored flames and set off to his yacht.

"So you'll be on your yacht later, eh? I'll definitely be there to kick your ass." Said a hooded figure that was crouched on a rail above where Salamander was a few moments ago. "Umm, Joshi, you -"

"Not now Khyd, I'm planning how to go about challenging Salamander later." stated Joshi as he cut off Khyd and went back to planning. 'Wait a minute, did that brat say Igneel?' He thought as he looked down on Natsu, 'better keep an eye on him since it appears that he knows Igneel.' "Let's find a place to stay until tonight," he said and motioned to Khyd to follow him.

 **With Natsu**

"I guess it wasn't him huh," Happy stated as he looked at Natsu.

"Hey there, thanks for saving me back there. I'm Lucy by the way," the blonde said as she approached Natsu and Happy, "how about I treat you to lunch?" she offered. Natsu and Happy looked at each other then at Lucy, Happy furiously nodded his head, Natsu raised an eyebrow, Happy gave him the puppy eyes and Natsu shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." Natsu replied and they headed to a restaurant.

 **Restaurant**

Natsu and Happy sat on one side of the booth scarfing down the food while Lucy sat across from them trying to make small talk. "That creep earlier was using charm magic, if you guys didn't show up, I don't know what would've happened," as she sat there talking she had other thoughts going through her head, 'I'm kinda in the splash zone here,' she thought as a bit of flying food landed in her face, 'there goes my 1000 jewels,' she thought as she watched as the number of dirty dishes kept rising. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually a mage. You aren't considered a full fledged mage until you have joined a guild. Oh, a guild is a place where various mages come together and take jobs. I really want to join a guild, but the the strong ones are really hard to get into, the one I want to join is-"

"You talk too much," Happy cut her off.

"I must've bored you with all that about mages. So who is this Igneel person you were looking for?" she asked.

"We heard a rumor about a Salamander being here so we decided to check it out, turns out it was just some creepy human jerk." Natsu replied.

"What kind of human looks like a salamander?" Lucy asked with a bewildered look.

"Igneel isn't a human, he's a fire breathing dragon." Natsu replied.

"EEEH!?" Lucy looked at them as if they were crazy, "a thing like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!" Natsu and Happy opened their mouths to retort but froze as realization hit them like a bucket of icy cold water. "Anyway, I'm leaving, it was nice meeting you guys." Lucy stated as she placed the money on the table and turned to leave. As she walked out, a waitress stopped her only to gape at the scene behind her. Lucy slowly turned around only to find Natsu and Happy bowing with their foreheads touching the floor. "Thank you for your kindness!" shouted Natsu with his head still down.

"Kindness!" Happy parroted while in a similar position.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" complained Lucy, "you guys saved me back there so we're even now."

"But we weren't trying to save you," stated Natsu as he and Happy looked at each other, "I know, you can have this!" Natsu said with a grin as he offered Lucy Salamander's autograph.

"Like I'd want that!" Lucy snapped.

 **Later that evening**

Lucy was sitting on a bench going through a magazine, The Weekly Sorcerer, and commenting on some of the articles. "I really want to join Fairy Tail, I wonder if there's some sort of interview..." she mused.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail eh?" said a voice from the bushes by the bench. A second later, Salamander emerged from the bushes. "Your charm won't work on me, your magic's weakness is awareness." stated Lucy as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew you were a mage the moment I met you, that's not what I came for, I came to personally invite you to the party on my yacht." stated Salamander as he held up his arms as a way of showing he had no ill intentions. "As if I'd ever go out with a jerk like you." she retorted.

"Jerk?" parroted Salamander.

"Anyone who'd go that far to get attention and fame is a creep." Lucy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" asked Salamander. This caused Lucy to turn to him and stare at him.

"You're from Fairy Tail?" she asked as she gaped at him.

"I could put a word in with the guild master, only if you attend my party that is, in return, keep quiet about the charm, okay? Well, I'll be seeing you, _**Red Carpet**_ " and with that he left a saluting Lucy behind. Lucy suddenly snapped back to reality as she realized he used a pseudo-charm. She quickly brushed it aside as she finally got her dream fulfilled. "I'm going to join Fairy Tail!" she rejoiced as she jumped, "all I have to do is play nice with that dumb oaf." she said to herself as she snickered.

 **Later that night**

Natsu and Happy were walking through the streets of Hargeon looking for a place to stay when Natsu realized something, "Happy, I think we're being followed," Natsu said in a hushed tone, Happy attempted to look behind him but Natsu stopped him, "don't look, I have a plan," Natsu stated as they continued walking then turned into an alley, around 50 ft behind them, a hooded figure sped up as he continued to follow Natsu, when he rounded the corner, he saw no sign of them, he was about to walk off when he picked up Natsu's scent. "I know you're up there, might as well come down." he said without looking up, a moment later, a body dropped to a crouch in front of him, "who are you and why are you following me?" Natsu demanded.

"Who I am isn't important, what's important is how you know Igneel." the hooded figure said as he removed the hood to reveal a teen around the same age as Natsu. "What's it to you?" Natsu asked as he was keeping his guard up around the stranger. "Just curious." replied the stranger.

"If you must know, he's my _father."_ Natsu said as he glared at the stranger. The stranger stared at Natsu in shock as he ran the idea of him meeting his uncle's son in his lifetime. "That's a shocker," the hooded figure said to himself, "what's your name?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied as he lowered his guard.

"Well Natsu, my name is Joshimomaru Kaji, my friend calls me Joshi, that's what I expect you to call me if we're to be friends or even if we run into each other again," he said as he started walking off, "be seeing you." he called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. "That was weird." Natsu said as Happy floated down from the roof. "Aye! You always attract the weirdos Natsu!" Happy teased.

"I don't attract weirdos, let's get out of here, it reeks!" Natsu complained as he scrunched up his nose. They continued until they heard some mention Salamander being a part of Fairy Tail.

 **On the yacht**

Lucy and Salamander were in a room to themselves as they ate. Salamander offered Lucy some wine that she accepted but refused it when she realized it was mixed with sleeping magic. Salamander then proceeded to tell Lucy that she was his cargo now as they were headed to Bosco. Lucy tried to summon a spirit but her keys were ceased and tossed into the ocean. Suddenly the ceiling gave way and Natsu landed in a crouching position. Due to the sudden and heavy impact, the yacht bobbed in the water causing Natsu's motion sickness to kick in. "Lame!" Lucy commented as she watched Natsu struggle not to barf.

 **Around the same time of Natsu's arrival**

Joshi landed out on the deck of the yacht and stood. "I'm here to challenge S-mmppphh," he choked out as he felt his motion sickness kick in, "K-K-Khyd, g-get me off this d-death trap." he begged as he sprawled out on the deck, the thugs, each carrying two girls, looked at the weird scene while sweat dropping. Khyd flew down and hoisted Joshi off the deck and up above the yacht just in time to see Natsu crash through the roof of the yacht.

 **Back with Natsu**

"Lucy! Grab on!" Happy shouted as he hovered above the hole in the roof. Everyone gaped at the sight as not everyone has seen a talking cat let alone a flying talking cat. Happy wrapped his tail around Lucy's midsection and flew off. "What about Natsu?" Lucy asked as she remembered Natsu on the floor in a helpless mess. "He'll be fine," Happy reassured her, "oh, and Lucy, my transformation ran out." Happy said as his wings disappeared causing them to free fall into the ocean. Lucy used the momentum to dive below the surface and found her keys. " _ **Gate of the Water Bearer, I summon thee! Aquarius!**_ " Lucy chanted as she summoned a spirit. "Fish!" Happy shouted as he started drooling. "Aquarius, use your power to wash that yacht a shore!" Lucy told Aquarius as she pointed at the yacht. "Tch," was all Aquarius said as water began surrounding her, "the next time you drop my key, I'll _kill you._ " she finished as she glared at Lucy. "A-aye." Lucy squeaked out of fear. Aquarius summoned some water in her urn and swept it in a arc causing a massive wave to sweep the yacht along with Lucy and Happy a shore. "Don't call me for a week," Aquarius started as she began to disappear, "I'll be on a date with _my boyfriend._ " she finished as she went back to the spirit world. The girls that were drugged seemed to have awoken as they were all seen running from the wrecked yacht. Natsu slowly stood from his place atop the yacht and looked down on Salamander and his crew. "So you're from Fairy Tail eh?" he asked as he removed his coat. "What's it to you boy?" Salamander asked, "git him boys." he ordered with a smirk as he prepared to enjoy watching the teen get a beat down. Natsu simply knocked the thugs aside with a swing of his right arm and showed his Fairy Tail mark. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and I ain't never seen you before!" Natsu said as he got ready to beat up the thugs and impostor.

"He's the real deal Bora-san." said one of the thugs.

"Don't call me by my name you idiot!" Bora snapped at the thug for giving away his identity, " _ **Hell Prominence**_!" he yelled as he unleashed a fiery attack on Natsu, "I have no pleasure in defeating loud mouths like you." Bora stated as he started to walk away.

 **Meanwhile up on the bell tower**

"I wonder if this will be interesting..." mused Joshi as he and Khyd watched the developing battle. "It should be if he really is Igneel's son," Khyd said from joshi's shoulder. "Nah, this ain't worth watching, that Bora guy is an ordinary fire mage, and fire doesn't affect fire dragon slayers," Joshi said as he contemplated whether to leave or not, "let's get outta here." Just as they were about to leave, Joshi heard one of the thugs claim that Natsu is the real Salamander. "Hold up Khyd, life just got interesting," Joshi said as he grinned, "turns out that Natsu is the real Salamander. I'm going to enjoy myself when I challenge him, let's go ch- what the fuck!?" Joshi yelped in surprise as he covered his ears just as Bora crashed into the bell tower's bell instantly making it chime(?). "I'm gonna give that punk a piece of my mind!" Joshi yelled as he looked for Natsu, "where the hell is he!?" he asked since he was no longer at the yacht. "I didn't know he was that fast," Khyd said as he looked over in the distance at the retreating figures, "he's over there." he told Joshi and pointed to where Natsu had sped pass leaving a trail of dust in his wake. "What the hell caused him to run that fast?" Joshi wondered as he scratched his head, "I think I made the right choice in making him my rival, let's go, I wanna challenge him tomorrow so we can't afford to lose them." Joshi said as he hopped off the bell tower and used his magic to slow his descent. "Over there! That's the one who destroyed the port!" yelled the leader of a platoons of the council's army.

"Fuck!" Joshi swore as he took off with Khyd flying beside him, "that's what caused him to run this fast!"

"Apprehend them! Use your magic!" the leader barked as he wanted nothing more than to catch a Fairy Tail mage. " _ **Speed magic! Third gear!**_ " Khyd shouted as he grabbed the back of Joshi's coat and blasted off leaving the rune knights behind. "Since when were they able to do _that?_ " asked one of the soldiers as they were all surprised to see that display of speed. "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell that Fairy Tail is going to receive a bill for the damage done here." the leader replied as they started to return to their base.

 **With Joshi and Khyd**

"That got my blood pumping, I haven't felt this much adrenaline since forever!" Khyd commented as they kept following Natsu through the streets of Magnolia. "I agree buddy" Joshi replied. They watched as Natsu and Happy tease Lucy before they all entered the guild. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Joshi said with a smirk as they walked up to the guild. Joshi stopped for a second before running up and kicking the doors open screaming like a mad man. "Natsu!" the guild wide brawl halted at Natsu's name being called, causing Natsu to turn to see who called along with everyone else. "I challenge you to a duel!" Joshi proclaimed with a wide grin.

*†*†*†*†*†*

 _And the second chapter is here. This was due to me and my story getting our very first_ _favorite_ _and follow. Thank you Hoshi Kukan!_

 _As always, review, favorite and follow._

 _Khyd out._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2**

*†*†*†*†*†*

 _"Natsu!" the guild wide brawl halted at Natsu's name being called, causing Natsu to turn to see who called along with everyone else. "I challenge you to a duel!" Joshi proclaimed with a wide grin._

Every member of the guild stopped and stared at the new comer who halted their brawl just to challenge Natsu. "Um, who are you?" questioned Gray.

"That is none of your concern, stripper," Joshi replied without even batting his eyes in Gray's direction.

"Stripper? Who the hell are you calling-?"

"Gray, your clothes," pointed out Cana as she casually drank from a barrel of booze. Gray then looked down only to realize he was only wearing his boxers. "Shit! When did this happen!?" shouted Gray as he frantically looked around for his clothes. The rest of the guild ignored him as they were already used to his weird stripping habit. Natsu then surprised the onlookers as he greeted Joshi as if he knew him for a few years rather than a few minutes. "Yo, Joshi, what brings you here?" he asked with a casual wave of his hand.

"I'm here to challenge you to a duel damn it! Weren't you listening at all!?" Joshi yelled as he looked at Natsu as if he was an idiot. "Oh? Sure, I don't see why not" Natsu replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he started to head to the open area behind the guild.

"EEHH!?" screamed the guild members as Natsu accepted a challenge from a random individual.

We now find ourselves outside in an open field behind the guild. Both combatants were on opposite sides of the field waiting for the rules to be set. "Standard rules of a duel apply; no lethal blows, no permanent damage, and yada yada. You may begin." Wakaba droned as he was chosen to referee the match. Joshi rushed at Natsu with a speed that surprised most of the crowd, he tried to land a quick uppercut on Natsu but he dodged and put some distance between them. "You're better than I thought," Natsu said as he got into a battle stance once again, "It seems I'll have to take this seriously after all."

We find Cana sitting at a betting pool with random members betting on both combatants. "I'd like to bet on Natsu." Happy stated as he flew over to Cana.

"As much as I'd like to see the pyro get a beat down, I know he's gonna win this match, so I'm putting all this on him." Stated Gray as he placed a small sack of jewels before Cana. Most of the guild members bet on Natsu seeing as they were friends and all but the remaining members didn't bet. "Put all this on a draw" came a foreign voice. The members in hearing distance all looked around but didn't see anyone. "Up here" came the voice again. Everyone looked up to see another flying cat floating down. He was a scarlet red cat with a weird blue patch a fur in the shape of a lightning bolt in his back starting at the base of his neck down to the tip of his tail. "I know you must be wondering 'who is this weird flying, talking cat'," he stated as he landed softly on the ground next to Happy, "My name is Khyd and I'm Joshi's best friend. He found my egg as a child, saved it from being Vulcan food and here I am today." He finished as he walked up to Cana, "Like I said before, put all this on a draw" he said as he requiped a sizeable sack of jewels and handing it to her. Everyone stared for a moment before turning back to the fight.

Both Natsu and Joshi were trading blows at inhumane speeds before jumping apart. " _ **Fire**_ _ **Dragon's Roar!**_ " Natsu shouted as he blew a stream of fire at Joshi who didn't make an attempt to dodge. A small blast surrounded him before being blasted outwards by Joshi unfurling his coat from around him. The onlookers were astounded by the fact that he was not burned by Natsu's flames. "How are you not burnt?" asked Natsu who was just as surprised as the onlookers.

"My coat is flame resistant and I have a high resistance to flames as well." Joshi replied before charging at Natsu and rolling to the side to avoid a _**Fire Dragon's Claw**_ , he tried to sweep Natsu's legs out from underneath him but Natsu jumped to avoid it before socking Joshi in the cheek with a well-aimed _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_. Temporarily dazed, Joshi didn't have enough time to react before Natsu unleashed a _**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**_ on him launching him clear across the field. Joshi shakily got back to his feet before charging at Natsu who was prepared. " _ **Fire Dragon's**_ -" he began before leaning back to avoid a punch aimed at his face. Little did he know that that was a part of Joshi's plan before doubling over in pain as Joshi caught him in his gut with a punch before being uppercut into the air, Joshi quickly followed up by boosting himself upwards with a burst of flames from his feet and head-butting Natsu in the gut while trying to follow up with a punch but was blasted downwards by a _**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_ that left him in a small crater in the field. Natsu quickly descended on him and landing a punch in his gut that left him winded. Joshi caught the fist aimed at his face and threw Natsu off him before engaging in hand to hand combat with him.

Back in the crowd, everyone was wondering why Joshi wasn't using any magic besides the small burst of flames he used to propel himself upwards. Lucy was the one to voice this question and Khyd answered. "It should be pretty obvious now that Joshi is a flame user and flames don't affect fire dragon slayers, using his flames would only replenish Natsu's magic putting Joshi at a disadvantage." Everyone stood for a second before responding with a synchronized 'oh' before turning back to the fight which looked like it was going to end soon.

 **Inside the guild hall**

Master Makarov came down from his office to stop a guild wide brawl only to find the guild hall deserted. ' _Where are the brats?'_ He thought to himself as he went to the bar and served himself a mug of beer. As he sat there enjoying his drink, Romeo came into the guild looking for his dad Macao who went on a mission and didn't return. The guild master pissed of the young child who retaliated by punching the master in the face and stormed out crying.

 **Back to the fight (a few moments earlier)**

Both combatants were now tired. Joshi was extremely tired despite his magic reserves being close to full. Natsu on the other hand was drained both magically and physically. They stood a few feet apart before steeling their nerves and charging at each other. They each swung back an arm to deliver what they hoped was the finishing punch before suddenly going rigid stiff. They both turned their heads to the guild hall for a moment before turning to each other. Joshi offered a hand to Natsu who looked at it slightly confused. "I concede defeat, that was a good match but I clearly need to train more if I hope to beat you in a fight." Joshi clarified. Natsu looked at his outstretched hand before clasping it in a firm hold, "Nah, it was a really good match but you didn't lose, it's more of a draw," he replied while giving Joshi's hand a firm shake, he then looked over his shoulder as he started walking and called to Happy who was wondering what happened to cause them to stop their duel. "We're going to Mt. Hakobe to look for Macao," Natsu replied as he answered the crowd's unasked question. Lucy stood for a few moments before running off to catch up with them. One random member from the crowd voiced a question on some of the onlookers' mind, "What just happened?"

The crowd started to disperse as they moaned and mourned their loss of jewels to Khyd who looked like he just won the lottery. Joshi sat on the rim of a crater as he regained his breath. He sat still for a moment before calling Khyd who literally zipped to his side. "Consider this training, you're gonna be my legs 'til I regain my breath" he told Khyd who nodded and picked up Joshi by the back of his coat and took flight. "Where are we going?" he asked after a few moments.

"We, my friend, are heading to the train station."

"Why?"

"That's where my rival is headed"

"Are you..." Khyd started as he looked down on Joshi who looked bashful for the first time since Khyd has known him, which was pretty much his entire life. "…perhaps, stalking him?" he asked with a sly grin that made Joshi's cheek burn in embarrassment.

"N-no!" Joshi spluttered as he tried to come up with a reason for following Natsu. "He is just as tired as I am so I'm going just in case he needs a little help." He replied while internally patting himself on his back for coming up with such a good reason. "Oh, never thought of that." Khyd replied as they neared the train station. As the got closer, they saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy standing in front a carriage with Natsu looking a bit green. They landing close to them and inquired where they were headed. Happy replied by telling them they were headed to Mt. Hakobe to look for Macao before teasing Natsu about the different modes of transport making Natsu get extremely pale and wobble on his feet before falling face first into the carriage. Happy snickered at his friend's pain while Lucy looked sympathetic. She turned to ask Joshi if he wanted to tag along only to find him in the same state as Natsu. "N-no, I'm good-urk!" he quickly went to some nearly bushes to empty the contents of his stomach. "We-we'll see you at Mt. Hakobe-" he cut off as he started to dry heave. " _ **Speed magic! Third Gear!**_ " and with that they were a dot in the distance. _'Weird'_ was all Lucy thought before boarding the carriage.

 **At the foot of Mt. Hakobe**

We currently find Joshi and Khyd sitting on the non-snowy side of the mountains foot, at least Khyd was on the non-snowy side; Joshi was on the snowy side meditating. There was a small area around Joshi that was snow free as the aura of heat surrounding him was melting and evaporating the snow before it could reach him. The area was constantly getting larger as Joshi put more magic into the aura. They arrived a few hours prior and Joshi has been training his magic ever since. It helped to develop his magic container, stamina and heat of his flames and magic control. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of an approaching carriage and deactivated his aura and walked over to Khyd. "It seems they're about to arrive," he told Khyd who went to sit on his head under the hood of his coat to keep himself warm. "What are you doing? I thought you couldn't get cold?" He asked Khyd who made himself comfortable.

"I can get cold; I just have sort of a resistance to it due to my magic keeping my blood warm or something of the sorts." Khyd replied as his ears perked up at the sound of the carriage approaching. He looked up to see the carriage approaching a few hundred feet away. When it came to a stop next to them, Natsu was the first person out before he proceeded to kiss the ground and going on about how he missed it. Lucy and Happy came up next with the former close to freezing. She summoned Horologium to keep her warm and was joined by Happy. As they ascended the mountain, they called out to Macao but were only met with silence other than the roar of the billowing wind. As they approached the summit, they saw a cave and approached it before a Vulcan appeared before them. It grabbed Horologium and took off into the cave closely followed by Natsu, Joshi and Khyd. They arrived in the cave only to see a disturbing scene. The Vulcan was dancing around Lucy and ogling her though Horologium's glass window. "Woman, woman, woman," it sang as it went and pressed its face against Horologium's window. Just as Horologium disappeared the Vulcan tried to pounce upon Lucy only to be met with a face full of fire courtesy of Joshi. "What?" he asked as he noticed the mages gaping at him. When no one answered, he launched a fireball at Natsu who promptly swallowed it and smirked in appreciation. They both charged at the Vulcan who was down after one hit. The Vulcan's body started to glow before revealing a wounded Macao. Natsu rushed to his side and they bandaged him. Macao awoke and started to call himself weak for getting taken over by the Vulcan, "I managed to defeat 19 of them but the 20th caught me by surprise and performed a _**Take Over**_ on me," he said before looking down, "I don't know if I can show my face to Romeo now."

"Shut it, you old geezer," replied Joshi as he walked up to Macao before stooping down to look him in his eyes, "not many mages out there can defeat so many Vulcans by themselves, so don't look so down, besides, you're a Fairy Tail mage, and from what I gathered, you are all crazy and crazy strong to keep up with this monster here." He finished with a smirk as he pointed at Natsu who squawked in protest.

"Let's just get out of here; I'm freezing my butt off." Lucy complained as she rubbed her butt to get some warmth in it.

"Aye." Chorused Khyd and Happy.

"I can help you to keep it warm." Joshi proposed as he slid on the ice next to Lucy.

"PERVERT!" yelled Lucy as she kicked him through the cave's entrance.

"Why do I even bother…" Khyd said with a sigh as he flew off to catch Joshi.

 **Back in Magnolia**

Romeo was currently sitting on the steps to his home remembering what the bullies were saying to him.

" _Fairy Tail mages are a bunch of drunks."_

" _I wanna be a knight when I grow up."_

" _Your dad is pathetic, just like those cowards from Fairy Tail."_

As he remembered their cruel words, he started to tear up. "Romeo!" upon hearing this, said boy looked up and saw Natsu and company with his dad. Romeo tackled his dad with enough force to knock him over.

"I'm sorry, dad, I shouldn't have made you go on a mission by yourself, uwaaaaah!" He screamed through his tears.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I made you worry," replied Macao as he hugged his son, "the next time those bullies try to bother you, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters on their own." He finished with a grin. Romeo looked up to see Natsu and the others already walking down the lane and called out to them, "Natsu-nii! Happy! Lucy-nee! Thank you! You too Mister! And your cat too!" Natsu and Joshi simply waved over their shoulders while Lucy turned around to smile and wave at him.

*†*†*†*†*†*

 _Hey everybody, Khyd here with another chapter. I'm sorry it is late, technically it's not late seeing as I don't have an updating schedule, but again, sorry._

 _As always, please leave a review so I can know what you didn't like and such, suggestions are welcomed as well as criticism, also, please follow and favourite._

 _Khyd out._


End file.
